The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof assembly for a vehicle having a roof opening in a fixed roof portion, comprising: a stationary part for attaching the roof assembly to the fixed roof portion, at least one closing element movably supported by the stationary part and being capable of moving between a closed position to close the roof opening and an open position in which the rear of the closing element is raised and the closing element is moved rearwardly, the closing element being provided with at least a retaining hook configured to hook behind a locking device on the stationary part in the closed position of the closing element to provide a mechanical lock for the closing element in upward direction.
Such roof assembly for a vehicle is known. The closing element thereof has a retaining hook that engages below a fixed part of either the fixed roof portion or the stationary part of the roof assembly, which thus operates as the locking device. Although this structure is very simple, it is not suited for all closing elements. Some closing elements move towards the closed position within the roof opening with little forward movement, so that it is not possible to reliably engage below the fixed part.